Snapeing on Ice
by moreteaplease
Summary: A seasonal offering in the AU of Mr Snuggles, very sweet and smiley, to warm the cockles of your heart...or something. And close your eyes to see the billowing possibilities.Hmm. Very very very mild slash but not so you'd know!Happy Christmas to all!


A seasonal Snupin in the land of Mr Snuggles AU, written mid summer when the thought of ice was appealing. Now its here, I'm chuffing frozen! Grr… Want to snuggle Snapey?!

12121212 are instead of 'some time later' stars as no likey!

"Where are we going?"

"Outside. Grab your coat. It's freezing."

"I am aware of the temperature, thank you. What may I ask are we going outside for when the fire in here is so warm, and I know for a fact that you brought hot chocolate back from Honeydukes yesterday."

An incredulous look on Lupins face made Snape go on the defensive, and he jerked upright out of the high backed armchair he had almost fallen asleep in. Scowling he glared at the other man who was already wrapping a gold and red scarf around his neck.

"Fine. We'll go and freeze, though if there's not a good reason don't expect my mood to be affable when we return."

"Oh I think you'll enjoy it. Do you realise that's the first time you've even nearly admitted to liking snuggling in front of the fire. And my hot chocolate."

"Lupin, believe me. If for one minute I did not like our…"

"…..Snuggles?"

"…… companionable seating arrangements in front of the fire, I would most certainly not partake! As for the hot chocolate, who wouldn't like it." His tone softened and the glare turned into almost a smile "Especially with those tiny marshmallows you found."

"I knew you'd like those! Now, where's your scarf?"

"I appear to have lost it since a pesky friend of mine borrowed it one evening. Remember?"

"Oh yes. Sorry. Well. I have a spare here, if you'd like…"

Snape looked aghast at the gold and red offering in front of him. Lupin smiled and replaced it on the table. "Ok, maybe not." He ushered the somewhat reluctant Potions Master toward the door and closed it softly after them.

1212121

"What are we doing here? Why don't I trust you?"

"You'll see!" Both men were walking along the bank of the frozen over great lake. The snow covering the grounds made the entire scene incredibly pretty, and Lupin was beaming like he had single handedly won the quidditch house cup. They reached a clump of trees, and stopping the scowling man next to him, he made him sit on a large rock that he cast a warming spell on. "I've always wanted to do this, but the lake has never frozen enough when I was here before, and with there being no pupils around at the minute I decided you had better do it too."

"Lupin…"

"Relax! It'll be fun! You'll enjoy it when you get going!"

"Enjoy what? Oh Lupin you are completely insane! One too many moon rises I think!" Snape glared at the two sets of ice skates Lupin had pulled out of the bush and rose to leave.

"No you don't! You spend far too much time holed up in those dungeons, this will do you good!"

"Break my arm more like… This is stupid Remus."

"Please?" Lupin turned his sad puppy eyes on to Snape, his secret weapon he knew. "You only have to try it. If you don't like it we can stop. And return to our snuggling…"

Snape's eyes went from the boots to Lupin, to the boots and finally settled, as Lupin had planned on the brown eyes. Snape sighed, knowing he was beaten.

"Fine. Ten minutes. Then hot chocolate."

"Promise" Lupin smiled triumphantly and handed Snape the boots. He loved the fact that the man could withstand all manor of things from He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, but that he could get anything he wanted with a simple look.

Ten minutes later and not only were both men still on the ice, one more successfully than the other, they would, to a casual observer, appear to be enjoying it. It is only on closer inspection that you can see the black robes of the taller man are sopping wet from countless falls and a nasty bruise is spreading its way around his wrist.

"Come out into the middle Severus! There's frozen weeds round the edge, that's why you keep falling over!"

"Shut. Up."

"It's smooth out here!"

"I assure you that I keep falling over not because of the damn weeds, _but because I have_ _absolutely no idea what I am doing on these things_! And anyway, if I come out there, there are no branches to grab hold of."

"You could always grab hold of me…"

"Tempting though that may be, I will have enough bruises of my own to heal tonight without yours too when I drag us both down." Lupin skated up to Snape, and took his hand, gently tugging him out. As Snape pin wheeled with his free hand a look of panic crosses his face as he left the relative safety of the bank.

"This isn't a good idea."

"Trust me."

"I do. It's only, I appear to be really bad at this. You, on the other hand, seem to have had some practice…"

"Well, yeah. There's a muggle rink near my house, and we used to hang out there at the weekends. Hockey and the such."

"Oh."

"But just think! If you got good, imagine how billowy you could look in your gown!"

"Lupin…" warned Snape at the beginning of what he knew to be an old joke.

"Think how scary you'd look to the First years, silently gliding up to them from across the lake…"

"Lupi...ARGH!" Snape fell heavily on his behind, bringing Lupin crashing down on top of him. As he lay on his back, he could almost forget the pain shooting up his arm as Lupin turned around to end up sitting over the other mans thighs. But the freezing wet creeping through his coat didn't quite let him. Catching him off guard, Lupin quickly planted a fleeting kiss on Snape's slightly blue lips and whispered;

"Let's go in. Suddenly I fancy a snuggle."

He stood and offered a hand to help the now gently shivering Snape to his feet. As he allowed himself to be guided wobblely back to shore, Snape added;

"I do not snuggle. I could murder a hot bath and brandy though."

"Your wish is my command"

1212121

The two men sat, definitely snuggled despite the protests to the contrary, wrapped in warm dressing gowns, both nursing hot chocolates heavily laced with brandy. The fire is again roaring in the grate and the flames illuminate the angular features of the Potions Master as he is studied by Remus Lupin, who smiles and drops his head to one side.

"How's your wrist?"

"Sore."

"I'm sorry."

"Be quiet."

"You really didn't enjoy it, did you?"

"No."

"Then why did you stay out there. We could have come back sooner."

"You were enjoying it. And you've always wanted too. And while I didn't enjoy the skating, I do enjoy seeing you happy."

Lupin leans forward and kisses Snape again, "Thank you".

"You're welcome."

"It's snowing."

"I know."

"We could build snowmen…"

"We could drink this and go to bed."

"Yes. Or build snowmen."

"Bed!"

Puppy dog eyes flash up,

"Please?"

"Oh Salazar save me! Fine. If it settles, in the morning. Now, however, BED!"

"I love you, Severus Snape."

"I should think you do Remus Lupin."

As Lupin rises to return empty cups the kitchen Snape notices the almost sad look in his eyes and, catching his arm, says softly with a rare smile;

"I love you too, R emus."

Fin

Bless! When you've finished vomiting, please review!


End file.
